Magic's Destruction
by BlankBlankDark
Summary: Soul Reapers have been collapsing and the suspect is magic! When Mages unleash their Magic their Reiraku turns into the color of Soul Reapers: Red! This causes the Soul Society to wage war against Fairy Tail!
1. The Source and it's Effects

"Captain General Yamamoto, please make the decision." Byakuya says somewhat worried.

"Oh c'mon, let the old geezer think!" Zaraki responds frustrated turning his head to face the Head Captain.

"Zaraki, you should also wait. This Captain's Meeting isn't going anywhere." Shunsui sighed with a firm smile.

"Oh shut up you bastard! What are you lecturing me for?!" Zaraki shouts really troubled now.

Head Captain Yamamoto turns to face all the captains, "We will make a clear investigation of this Reiryoku and Reiraku in the World of the Living. The Captain of Squad 2, the Captain of Squad 10, the Vice-Captain of Squad 5 and the Vice-Captain of Squad 6 shall go to Magnolia Town in the Kingdom of Fiore. You must investigate a guild known as 'Fairy Tail', but first go to Former Captain of Squad 12 Kisuke Urahara and collect your gigai. You will tell him our current situation. You will leave 10 days from now." he stands and announces "This Captain's Meeting is over! Please return to your Squad Barracks!"

Byakuya walks back to the barracks and spots Renji. He informs him about the current situation and his mission. Renji quickly spreads the news to Momo Hinamori whom will accompany him on the investigation. As 10 days past, Soi Fon, Toshiro, Renji and Momo enter the Senkaimon going to the World of the Living. They go to the Urahara shop to receive their gigai as instructed by the Captain General.

"NATSU! YOU FIRE BREATHING MORON!" Gray argues in the middle of his fight with Natsu.

"GRAY! YOUR ICE DROOLING PERVERT!" Natsu continues naturally as they knock down chairs and tables.

"Hey Natsu! Gray! I have an announcement to make with you two, Lucy and Happy!" Erza exclaims excited. Natsu and Gray immediately stop fighting while Lucy and Happy make their way over to the group.

"I have a nice job for 100, 000 jewels! It's in this place called Karakura Town. All we have to do is captured this man named 'Yama Kuna'." Erza speaks with a proud smile on her face.

"This will be great for my pay!" Lucy shouts with enthusiasm.

"Sure why not!" Natsu laughs.

"Aye Sir!" Happy starts flying.

In the next few days they arrive in Karakura Town ready for their job and reward. They learn that Yama Kuna was a man who had long red hair kept in a ponytail, small brown eyes, had tattoos all over the body, and always wore a head band and a black kimono. They began to search for Yama Kuna throughout the town and found him at a convenient store called the "Urahara Shop". There were 2 young black haired women and an elementary student with white hair all wearing black kimono with Yama Kuna. They confronted him holding up their fists.

"Surrender to us! Before you get hurt Yama Kuna!" Erza threatens.

"Who the hell is Yama Kuna?" asks the red haired man.

"Don't lie! We know who you are! Yama Kuna: long red hair kept in a ponytail, small brown eyes, with tattoos all over the body, and always wore a head band and a black kimono!" Gray shouts in his battle stance.

"How can they see us? They are not regular humans!" the elementary student speaks with a very surprised look on his face.

"What the hell is this elementary student talking about?! We can definitely see these guys!" Natsu screams with a frustrated look.

"El-Elementary student…?" the white haired boy mumbles and walks away into Urahara Shop.

"…Um, are you looking for that person?" the younger black haired girl spoke pointing to a man that had long red hair kept in a ponytail, small brown eyes, with tattoos all over the body, wore a head band and a black kimono and even had a name tag on him that says "Yama Kuna".

Lucy pauses for a second to tell the others what see thinks "Wait guys! Don't you think that's too sus-!"

"After him Lucy!" Erza shouts before Lucy finishes her sentence.

Lucy sighs with many questions stuck in her head. She decides to forget them and follow the others. Lucy apologise to the group they confronted. She bows her head in apology. Although when she raises her head all of them had different clothes on, there were no more black kimonos. With a shocked look on her face the elementary student walked up to her.

"Do you guys come from Fairy Tail?" Toshiro asks curiously.

"W-Well yeah!" the blond haired girl stumbles a bit.

"Hey what are you do-?"

"Can we join Fairy Tail?" Toshiro smirks interrupting Soi Fon.

"Sure! Of course you can join!" the scarlet haired woman smacks the pink and black haired boys and carries Yama Kuna.

"Hey I'm Natsu!"

"Gray!"

"Lucy!"

"Erza!"

"And I'm Happy!" a blue cat comes over.

"A-A talking cat!" Renji falls back creped out.

"How cute!" Momo exclaims.

"A-A blue Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon kneels blushing.

"Hey! He's Happy alright?!" Natsu shouts.

"Come! We will escort you to Fairy Tail!" Erza tells Toshiro.

"Oh! We never got your names!" Lucy exclaims.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. On my right is Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. On my left is Captain Soi fon."

"Captains-?"

"Hey then which rank are you?!" Natsu interrupts Lucy's question.

"Captain"

"EH! You're a captain?!" Natsu and Gray shout in sync "Your still an elementary stu-!"

"I am not"

After Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy get their payment they take the four to Magnolia Town and into Fairy Tail. As they enter Mirajane greets them. She gives Toshiro, Renji, Soi Fon and Momo a tour around the guild and shows them the members.

"What magic do you use?!" Gajeel asks "Duel me!"

"Magic?" Soi Fon asks.

"Well they do come from a different country." Mirajane says.

"It's this cool badass thing that makes things like go BOOM and this!" Gajeel punches Natsu and starts a fight. They destroy a few tables adding Gray, Elfman and Cana into the fight.

"Ignore them. This is how it works" Lucy starts holding up her keys spinning them around her finger and summons Taurus "It's a form of combat that can only be used by Mages. It originally came from 'The One Magic'. There are different types of magic. I'm a Celestial Wizard!"

"Lucy-san! Nice Body!" Taurus exclaims excitedly.

"Yes, yes." Lucy responds.

Suddenly Renji and Momo fall down in exhaustion. They start coughing and sweating in pain. At the same moment Lucy's Reiraku color had changed from white to red but Toshiro and Soi Fon didn't notice.

"Momo! Renji!" Toshiro screams.

"Abarai! Hinamori!" Soi Fon shouts.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lucy asks worried.

"Someone! We need a doctor! Now!" Erza informs to the guild.

The members of Fairy Tail bring Renji and Momo into the infirmary. They try to figure out the cause and ask people around Magnolia town. Renji and Momo fall unconscious as everyone panics.

And as Renji and Momo were taken to the infirmary Toshiro reports to the Soul Society, "Magic. We have found the source."


	2. The Declaration of War

Renji and Momo (who are still unconscious) stay in Fairy Tail resting up in the infirmary. In the meantime Toshiro is invited to stay with Natsu and Happy and, Soi Fon is invited to stay with Erza.

"Wow! What a dirty place to stay!" Toshiro speaks sarcastically as he takes a look at Natsu's home.

"Hey! Don't talk trash about our home!" Natsu responds frustrated.

"Aye Sir!" Happy continues.

"Why did I ever agree to stay here?" Toshiro says sadly while taking out his Hyourinmaru.

"Hey, you wanna fight, punk?" Natsu shouts with a grin on his face to see how strong his opponent is.

"Wrong, fool." Toshiro responds creating an ice house made from his sword.

"What?! Now it feels like we have the perverted snow cone with us!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Now you want to fight?!"

"This is so foolish." Toshiro mumbles as he walks into his built home of ice.

"What a cold guy!" Happy tells Natsu.

"Totally. What about that Soi Fon girl?" Natsu asks.

"She is just as cold."

* * *

"This is far smaller than the barracks, it seems." Soi Fon says taking a look at Fairy Hills, the girl's dorm.

"Barracks? What do you mean?" Erza asks confused and wondering what the woman came from.

"Let us go." Soi Fon sighs ignoring Erza and walk into Fairy Hills.

"What an annoying guest we have here." Erza mumbles tick off by Soi Fon's attitude as they walk into her 5 rooms. Erza shows Soi Fon her armors and how she transforms into them.

"This magic is called 'The Knight'."

"What about the girl from before?"

"You mean Lucy? She uses Celestial Magic."

"Tell about the other types of magic."

"Oh sure! Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all use Dragon Slayer Magic, Gray uses Molding Magic, and Happy uses Aera!" Erza exclaims happily and proudly.

"I see…" Soi Fon mumbles.

* * *

Later Soi Fon and Toshiro meet up together to inform the Soul Society about the Fairy Tail members and magic.

"We have a report." Soi Fon speaks about the types of magic that Erza introduced.

"Well, the people of Fairy Tail are idiots with high Reiryoku who live a normal life." Toshiro continues in an annoyed voice because of Natsu and Happy, "They are fools who don't suspect anything about our mission."

"Hinamori and Abarai collapse because when they were using their magic in front of them. It seemed that they were taking away our Reishi. We have yet to confirm it though." Soi Fon concludes the report.

"Good. Stay in Fairy Tail for now. Please bring the Lieutenant of Squad 5 and the Lieutenant of Squad 6 back to the Soul Society." The Head Captain orders.

"Yes." Soi Fon and Toshiro answers together while closing the Denreishinki.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill X release!" shouts an unknown voice.

"Whose there?!" Soi Fon reacts pulling out her Zanpakuto.

"Stop!" Toshiro orders putting his arm out to block Soi Fon, "Do you not recognise this voice? The girl known as Wendy Marvell."

"Yes. What are you planning? I heard it all. I used Shattering Light: Sky Drill X to form a wind barrier against myself and allowing the counter clockwise wind to fuse against the wind barrier. That is how I hid my presence! Now answer me! What do you plan to do?" Wendy demands coming out from the shadows.

"We do not have to obligation to tell you!" Toshiro responds raising his Zanpakuto following Soi Fon and attacking.

"Armor!" Wendy releases a barrier which Toshiro freezes with his Hyourinmaru. Then Soi Fon notices Wendy's Reiraku becoming red.

Toshiro suddenly falls onto his knees, "M-My power has been cut in half." Toshiro trembles coughing up blood.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Soi Fon shouts stopping her attack.

"Are you alright? Here let me heal you!" Wendy asks worried running over to Hitsugaya's side.

"We don't need your help! We have healing kido! So, leave!" Soi Fon demands.

"No! I will not leave!" Wendy shouts healing Toshiro.

"No! Stop!" Soi Fon screams attacking the Wendy leaving a huge mark on her back.

Toshiro already fallen unconscious because of the power being used up close. Wendy also falls unconscious because of Soi Fon's attack. Soi Fon leaves Wendy on the ground taking Toshiro to Fairy Tail. She uses Shunpo to enter and exit Fairy Tail so that no one could see her. She takes Renji and Momo along with her to the Soul Society and explains the situation to the Head Captain.

* * *

"I see. We cannot afford to let them know of us. They may even be surpassing god because of their Reiraku. Try to reason with them in the World of the Living, if they disagree then we will use force. That is all!" the Head Captain orders worried.

"Yes!" Soi Fon reply's entering the World of the Living once more.

* * *

Later when Soi Fon returns to the guild she finds an unexpected member who wasn't there before. He was an old small man younger who appeared younger than the Head Captain.

He turns to face Soi Fon, "Are you the new guild member the others spoke of?"

"Yes. And who are you?" Soi Fon asks with much caution.

"I am the master of the guild. Makarov Dreyar."

"I see."

"I don't understand your actions but explain them to me!"

"What are you saying?"

"You attacked Wendy as a member of this guild. Why is that?"

"She laid hands on my comrade. Is there anything else?"

"Wrong, she was healing your friend."

"That is incorrect! Mages who use magic destroy our beings!"

"What are you saying?" Makarov asks confused.

"Magic steals our life force or so you humans would call it. If you use it then our race may die! We are asking you to stop using this magic or we would have to exterminate your race!"

"I understand, but that is an excuse."

"What?!"

"An excuse to attack a member of our family!" Makarov says with a deadly look on his face, "This means war!"

"I understand if that is what you wish." Soi Fon says opening the Senkaimon and leaving to the Soul Society, "This war will take place 2 months from now!"

"I see."

"Hey gramps! We're having a war?" Natsu says popping in.

"That is right." Makarov announces while standing up, "We are having a war! They attack our family! We will not forgive them!"

"YEAH!" The guild members shout ready to polish their skills.

* * *

"We will battle after all." The Head Captain says.

"Yes." Soi Fon bows, "I arranged the date to be 2 months from now."

"I understand. I will make an announcement for all seated and non-seated officers to prepare for the battle." The Head Captain announces, "The Captain of Squad 10, the Lieutenant of Squad 5 and the Lieutenant of Squad 6 will stay in Squad 4 barracks resting until they waken."

"Should we tell the Substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"No. He will definitely not approve of the idea of war. We owe him much."

"I see."

* * *

"Achoo!" Ichigo sneezes, "Someone's talking about me."


	3. A Disturbance Between 2 Dimensions

Later Ichigo enters the Senkaimon into the Soul Society with an urgent message to the Head Captain. As he enters, he meets Rukia.

"Rukia!"

"Oh, Ichigo!" Rukia says surprised at Ichigo's visit, "Why are you here?"

"Tell me." Ichigo demands with a strait look, "What happened?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Renji, Toshiro and the girl Hinamori. What happened to them?"

"W-What do you mean? N-Nothing…happened…" Rukia stutters.

"Don't lie to me! What do you think we've been through?!"

"W-Well maybe you'll find your answers there? I can't tell you the situation." Rukia mumbles while pointing to the 1st Squad's Barracks.

* * *

"This seems like a bad idea…" Lucy frowns, "We've been in a war many times but we don't even know anything about our opponents this time! And when we use our magic it steals their life force…creepy…"

"Who cares now?! They attacked Wendy! We can't forgive them!" Natsu screams in rage destroying a few tables.

"Hey Natsu! Stop! Save your anger for the battle! What Lucy is saying is correct! We need to discover who they are!" Erza announces punching Natsu so he could stop.

"Fine, but how do we discover who they are?" Natsu asks.

"I know who we can ask!" Erza exclaims excited.

* * *

"This Captains Meeting will now commence!" The Head Captain announces to the Captains and Ichigo.

"So let's get to the point." Ichigo says with a serious expression, "What happened to Renji, Toshiro and Hinamori? For some proof Toshiro's not even here!"

"And where did you hear such information?" The Head Captain asks.

"Urahara-san."

"I see."

"So what is happening and what do you plan to do?"

"We have no obligation to tell you!" Soi Fon interrupts.

"Yes, we do." The Head Captain stops Soi Fon, "Especially with the Former Captain of Squad 12 on his side."

"Damn that Kisuke!" Soi Fon swears hatefully towards Kisuke.

"So answer me!" Ichigo demands returning to the original topic.

"Yes." The Head Captain explains the situation including the war.

"Guys, you don't even know if their stealing your Reishi!"

"This may cause much problems if we don't stop it."

"Like the Quincy incident?"

"Yes."

"I won't participate in this war or allow you to even have it! I will stop it!" Ichigo announces and leaves the Squad 1 Barracks with Rukia in pursuit.

* * *

"Hey, why are we at the old hag's house?" Natsu asks sadly.

"If anyone were to know it would be her, Polyushka-san." Erza answers pointing towards Polyushka's house.

"It's true." Lucy continues and knocks the door.

"Leave! I hate humans!" Polyushka orders carrying a broom and swaying it, giving the signal to leave.

"Hey Baa-san! Do you recognise them?" Gray asks holding up a picture of Soi Fon, Toshiro, Renji and Momo.

"No! I don't! Leave!" Polyushka insist throwing apples at them.

"These are nice apples you have here!" Natsu laughs eating the thrown apples.

"Aye Sir!" Happy continues.

"Don't eat them!" Polyushka scolds.

"Please Polyushka-san! You're our only hope!" Lucy begs.

"No!" Polyushka continues to throw apples leaving them in a pile of apples.

"This is important information for the war we're going to have! Please Polyushka-san!" Erza follows in Lucy's lead.

"A war?"

"Yes."

"You're domed."

"Wha-?" Gray and Natsu ask together.

"You are all far weaker than the 13 Court Guard Squads!"

"What did you say?!"

"Instead of Magic Energy they have Reiatsu. They have many techniques such as Shunpo which allows them to move at a phenomenal speed. They had binding and attack spells, but the most of your worries is their Zanpakuto."

"Zanpakuto?" The group all ask together.

"It's the sword they all wield. It is different based on the Soul Reaper (the owner). The Zanpakuto reflects the user and has many abilities that are always different. The Zanpakuto has a first and final stage. Each original stage looks like a regular katana, the first stage is called Shikai and a final stage called Bankai."

"Where did you learn all this, Polyushka-san?" Erza wonders, "It's a lot of information."

"What? You don't want it?"

"No, no. It's just that this is impressive! We are very grateful to you for many things! There are always many things that we can do because of you and that will include this war!"

"Shunsui Kyouraku and Jushiro Ukitake."

"Huh?"

"They were friends of mine 2 years ago. They taught me this. They were Captains, one of the highest ranks. They have all (except for one captain) reached Bankai."

"Then that Captain who hasn't achieved Bankai is the weakest right?"

"Wrong. He is one of the strongest: Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Wait the pipsqueak and the woman were both CAPTAINS?!" Natsu and Gray shout.

"Pipsqueak referring to Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Y-Yeah, but how do-?"

"Jushiro spoke of him often. A prodigy captain, the youngest of them all. His Zanpakuto Hyourinmaru, is the strongest ice Zanpakuto." Polyushka replied speaking highly of him, "And the woman?"

"Soi Fon. A small woman with black hair who carried the sword on her back." Erza answered.

"Ah yes, Soi Fon. The fasted Soul Reaper in the Soul Society, able to create even multiple clones with much stamina."

"C-Clones." Lucy stuttered, "How many Captains are there?"

"There are 13. One for each division. Each division is led by a Captain followed by their right hand men, the lieutenant."

"Renji and Momo were Lieutenants."

"NOW GO! I already told you much now leave!"

"Yes, but thank you for all your help Polyushka-san!" Erza says bowing as the group leaves and returns to Fairy Tail.

"I don't understand how the portal had opened once again…" Polyushka mumbles to herself looking up to the sky.

* * *

**At Urahara's Shop**

"This can turn out deadly..." Urahara mumbles disturbed.

"Did you say something boss?" Tessai asks.

"Don't you think someone is disturbing these 2 dimensions?"

"What do you mean boss?"

"No, never mind."


	4. The Mission

During the first month the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society and the Mages of Fairy Tail trained for the war ahead knowing that both sides are strong. The Fairy Tail Mages had an advantage because of stealing their Magic steals their opponents "Life Force". During that period the Kido Corps had created a barrier that could stop that could stop their Reishi from being stolen. And also in the World of the Living there had been plans…

**One Month Ago…**

"Urahara-san! Take me there! Take me to Fairy Tail!" Ichigo pleads with his knees on the floor.

"Ichigo, be patient! I'm analyzing the situation. This has never happened before. Fairy Tail is probably not of this world."

"HUH?!"

"Hey Ichigo! Maybe you should polish your skills up a bit. There have been reports of Reishi being stolen from the Soul Reapers."

"Urahara-san! I'm also half-Quincy! Let me go there now!"

"Tessai!"

"Yes Boss!" Tessai comes running over and sits on Ichigo.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing you fat geezer!" Ichigo shouts.

"Boss's orders, can't be helped." Tessai responds sitting firmly on Ichigo slow he can't move.

"Let me out! Let me out!"

"We can't Ichigo. Not until you calmed down." Urahara says walking up to Ichigo, "Maybe you should sleep awhile."

And suddenly Ichigo sight becomes blurry and he falls unconscious. Urahara puts him in a blanket to let him sleep as he enters the Senkaimon to the Soul Society.

* * *

"Ha-ha-ha…" Erza moans from exhaustion of her training.

"This is tiring." Wendy breathes heavily.

"Y-Yes." Lucy stumbles.

"God." Gray falls tired on the floor.

"W-We need a break." Natsu also falls lying beside Gray.

"Oh, is that all you got?" Gildarts asks perfectly fine.

During the last month they trained by battling each other. In that period Wendy had recovered and Laxus and Gildarts had returned to the guild. **Right now Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are all battling Gildarts.**

"Whoever gets a scratch on me will have a break." Gildarts announces. Immediately they all charge together but Erza moves quicker than the others and gets a mark on Gildarts, "Erza gets a break, and the rest of you will work through a million push ups. Ha-ha!"

"WHAT?!" They all scream together except for Erza who was taking a break.

When they finish they find Erza and Gildarts having another round and pair themselves up by drawing straws. The pairings were Natsu and Gray and, Lucy and Wendy.

"Let's go perverted ice berg!" Natsu challenges.

"Just what I want fire brain!" Gray accepts and they start fighting.

"Well let's go too alright Wendy?" Lucy asks.

"Yes!" Wendy replies as they start fighting as well.

* * *

**In the Squad 8 Barracks, One Month Ago**

"Hey Jushiro?" Shunsui asks.

"What is it Shunsui?" Jushiro replies sitting beside him.

"Isn't Fairy Tail near where Polyushka lives?"

"Yes, it is. I wonder how Polyushka-san is doing."

"There is a problem though…"

"Yes, I understand. She is not supposed to be here, she is in a different world."

"I wonder what's happening."

"Last time the worlds connected but separated after but we were the only ones in the Soul Society who knew of it. Should we tell the others?"

"No. I'm sure Kisuke has figured it out. He is already here."

* * *

"Hello there Head Captain~!" Urahara says entering the Captain's meeting.

"Kisuke Urahara, Former Captain of Squad 12. What can I do for you?" the Head Captain asks.

"Well I'm going to tell you about Fairy Tail." Urahara says with a deep look in his eyes, "It is a different world. According to some research our worlds connected 2 years ago but separated again. A theory is that all worlds circulate differently. Sometimes worlds may connect every billions years."

"If our worlds connected 2 years ago then that doesn't make sense!" Soi Fon interrupts Urahara.

"Yes. Then that means…" Urahara reasons.

"That means that someone is causing the worlds to fuse right?" Sinji continues.

"Bingo. The Mages Reiraku are even turning red if used in front of Soul Reapers." Urahara points out, "It causes the Soul Reapers to faint. So even if you create some barrier it won't lose the effect."

"Wha-? Then how do we…?" Soi Fon asks.

"The answer is Ichigo. He is half-Soul Reaper, half- Quincy."

"The Substitute Soul Reaper?" The Head Captain asks.

"Yes. I will assist him this time."

"I understand. Please do-."

"Wait. Genryuusai-dono." Jushiro stops the Head Captain and steps forward with Shunsui, "Allow us to accompany them."

"Why is that?"

"We have gone to the other world 2 years ago. Please allow us to accompany them."

"Very well then."

"Thank you Genryuusai-dono!"

* * *

**BTW Toshiro, Renji and Momo still haven't awoken.**

**I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**


	5. A New Member

Later Urahara, Jushiro and Shunsui had gone to the Urahara Shop in the World of the Living where Ichigo had woken up.

"Urahara-san! Ukitake-san! Kyouraku-kun!" Ichigo says after waking up.

"-kun?" Jushiro asks facing Shunsui.

"Well I told him to call my name with –kun. I thought it would make me feel younger." Shunsui answer laughing.

"Ok, never mind that. Ichigo here's the situation." Urahara begins and explains the situation.

"WHAT?! 2 WORLDS ARE FUSING TOGETHER?! SOUL REAPERS ARE FUSING WITH MAGES?!"

"Yes. We believe something is trying to disturb the balance of these two worlds. I don't think that you will be effected though because you are also a half-Quincy. Oh and we're all going to Fairy Tail~!"

"Yeah, but why Ukitake-san and Kyouraku-san?" **Ichigo is never going to say –kun after Kyouraku again!**

"Well Genryuusai-dono allowed us to come. We have a friend there whose name is Polyushka." Jushiro answers.

"Oh, I see." Ichigo replies as they go to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"I believe we should visit Polyushka-san first. She may help us." Shunsui says pointing out the way.

"Ok." Ichigo says wondering about who Polyushka-san might be like while knocking on the door.

"LEAVE! I HATE HUMANS!" a pink haired woman shouts while throwing apples at Ichigo.

"_I-I'm a human. Sort of…"_ Ichigo thinks, "W-Wait! Who are you?!"

"That's Polyushka-san." Jushiro points out, "Polyushka-san! Remember me?!"

"Oh, Ukitake and Kyouraku. I never thought that we would meet again." Polyushka says delightfully but then points to Ichigo and Urahara, "Who's the brat and old fart over there?"

"This is Ichigo-kun and this is Urahara." Jushiro introduces.

"You mean the Substitute Soul Reaper and the Former Squad 12 Captain you spoke of?"

"Yes."

"It seems we have some geniuses here." Polyushka remarks.

"Geniuses?" Ichigo asks.

"Ukitake and Kyouraku said that you achieved Bankai in 2 days and Urahara was the one who originally created the Shinigami (Soul Reaper) Research and Development Institute. He also completed Bankai in a short period of time: 3 days."

"Huh? Oh, that. Well it's not that big a deal." Ichigo responds.

"In any case…YOUR STILL HUMAN SO LEAVE MY SIGHT!"

"E-Eh?"

"Never mind that Polyushka-san. We have to tell you about our two worlds." Ukitake interrupts.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone is trying to fuse our two worlds."

"Then what about 2 years ago."

"That was part of the rotations of our worlds. Worlds that touch each other and separate only happen every billion years. It's only been 2 years. Even Soul Reapers and Mages have begun to fuse."

"I see. So what do you want me to do?"

"Please show us the way to Fairy Tail." Urahara asks.

"Fine, although I don't know how they may respond."

"It's fine. Thank you for your service~!"

"Let's go." Polyushka says guiding the way to Fairy Tail.

* * *

They walk a while, not too long but, finally arrive at Fairy Tail. A big guild with an atmosphere of happiness and delight.

"This is Fairy Tail. Their members care about each other much so they may not hear you out. The master would probably listen to your story though. He is far more reasonable than those brats." Polyushka announces.

"I see. Thank you Polyushka-san." Jushiro replies as the group enters Fairy Tail.

"What a lively place." Shunsui remarks, "Such youngsters these days."

"Who are they?" a pink haired boy asks walking up to them.

"Um, well, we would like to tell-."

"Their wearing the same uniform as those who attacked Wendy!" a girl with scarlet hair shouts while at the same time interrupting Ukitake, "They can't be trusted!"

The people of Fairy Tail all shout in agreement. They hold up their weapons and at the same time protect Wendy.

"Shut up you brats!" Polyushka shouts entering the guild.

"Polyushka-san!" the scarlet haired girl notices.

"Hey but don't you hate humans?" the pink haired boy both asks and laughing at the same time.

"I said 'Shut up'!" Polyushka responds.

"Oh, if it isn't Polyushka!" a small old man remarks walking up to the front of the guild.

"Makarov. I believe you should hear them out."

"Polyushka, answer me one thing. Can they be trusted?"

"Well, that's for you to decide."

"I see. I will hear them out."

"Thank you um…sir." Ichigo says not knowing who the old man was.

"He is Makarov Dreyar, the master of the guild that I spoke of." Polyushka whispers to Ichigo at his rudeness.

"O-Oh, I see."

"Well then, let me explain to you all our 2 different worlds." Urahara introduces the subject.

"What are you talking about you old fart?" the pink haired boy mumbles.

"We live in different worlds that have different rotations. Worlds may touch but they still separate but it only happens in every billion years."

"Ignoring me eh?! Well I don't trust you so prepare yourself-!"

"Natsu, shut up and listen quietly." Makarov interrupts smashing the boy to the ground with his fist that had turn gigantic.

"W-What in the world?" Ichigo asks.

"Never mind this fool. Please continue."

"Okay then." Urahara says continuing with the story, "According to investigation these worlds have touched 2 years ago but have been brought together. Meaning someone is trying to turns these worlds into one."

"What?!" the pink haired boy shouts.

"Is that even possible?" a yellowed hair girl come to the front.

"Apparently it is." Urahara says, "This event may even disturb god."

"G-God."

"I see. If I would assume from the tone of your voice, you are asking us to stop our war and at the same time help you in your quest. Is that right?" Makarov interrupts not thinking about the situation.

"Not exactly." Shunsui responds with caution taking note that the Master cares much for his guild, "We just wish for the war to stop."

"Is that so? Do you really wish for that?" Makarov glares at Shunsui which causes Shunsui to do the same, "We may help you on your mission…"

"What?! Why?!" Natsu shouts with the guild doing the same.

"And?" Shunsui asks knowing that there was more to the deal.

"…but the war will not end!" Makarov announces to the guild, "Wendy is our precious member and we will avenge all of our members!"

"If that is so, then we 4 will not participate in the war." Shunsui says laughing like it was obvious but the Guild is silent and in confusion, "Jushiro and I would not attack a World like this, and Ichigo and Urahara are not part of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"Our decision will not change either way."

"I see. Well good luck to you all." The group replies as they leave the Guild.

"I want to stay with these guys." Ichigo says as they walk out the door, "Unlike the 13 Court Guard Squads they have a bond."

"You sure Ichigo-kun?" Jushiro asks.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Ichigo says re-entering the Guild.

* * *

"Master, should we trust them?" Erza asks in confusion.

"I don't know. They seem trustworthy and their responses will probably not change as if they were expecting our answer." Makarov answers keeping it to himself.

"Allow me to stay at Fairy Tail." Ichigo says barging through the door.

"Your name?" Makarov asks somewhat surprised.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Haha! A strawberry!" Natsu laughs hysterically.

"You can stay." Makarov agrees which instantly allows Natsu to stop.

"Wait, what?!" Natsu screams, "Can we trust this bastard?!"

"He is not the enemy you fool." Makarov says returning to the topic, "What color stigma?"

"Stigma?" Ichigo asks.

"You need it to officially join. It can be any color and it can be placed anywhere on the body."

"Make it red, and put it here." Ichigo said with a grin pointing to his neck.

Mirajane comes over and puts it on, "Now you're a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Thanks …umm…"

"Mirajane."

"Thanks Mirajane."

"Now I would like to ask a question Mr. Strawberry." Makarov says becoming serious, "Why did you join? You may not participate in the war but why join Fairy Tail?"

"I have to see things for myself. That's just it." Ichigo replied without hesitation.

"I see." Makarov says smiling, "Welcome to the Guild, Mr. Strawberry!"

"Please don't call me that."

"Come on lighten up a bit, Mr. Strawberry! You should meet the Guild members!" Makarov exclaims a little drunk because of the sake he was drinking, "Erza! Come over here! You should meet Mr. Strawberry!"

Erza comes over introducing herself, "I am Erza. Welcome to the Guild. I assume your name is Ichigo."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Erza." Ichigo responded to the red haired woman. Erza wore heavy armor and was kind and friendly, "Why do you wear armor anyways?"

"Well I don't need it now because of my dear friends. I guess it's a habit." Erza smiled towards the Guild.

"The Guild, do you like it?" Ichigo asks.

"Of course!" Erza replies with enthusiasm. Ichigo slightly smiles.

* * *

**Sorry for the Late Update. I had some Stuff to do.**


	6. Aizen, Sosuke Aizen

**Chapter 6!**

* * *

**Back in the Soul Society**

"Genryuusai-dono. The people of Fairy Tail have agreed to help us on this journey, but…" Jushiro announces to the impatient group of captains.

"Shout it all out you old fart-!" Kenpachi shouts but is stopped by Shunsui who puts his hand out.

"And?" the Head Captain asks.

"They…will continue the war." Jushiro replies strait out knowing it would be impossible to keep it a secret.

"I see. It may be inevitable…"

"Genryuusai-dono! Why-?"

"We will continue the war against Fairy Tail." The Head Captain announces making it clear it was his final decision. Instantly Jushiro started running up to him but is stopped by Shunsui.

"Shunsui!"

"We won't participate in the war Old Yama." Shunsui says towards the captains making it clear.

"I see." The Head Captain responds a bit hesitant.

**At Fairy Tail**

"We will send a group to meet with the 13 Court Guard Squads. In case they attack us, we will have the majority of the guild stay here." Makarov announces to the guild, "Those who will go are Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla!"

"Yeah!" Natsu screams.

"Right!" Gray shouts following Natsu's lead.

"Shut up the both of you!" Erza says punching them on the head.

"N-No…Not us again…" Lucy and Wendy mumble frightened.

"You will all leave 2 days from now." Makarov shouts but then points to Ichigo, "Also, you will follow this guy."

"What?! Why Strawberry?!" Natsu shouts enraged.

"Shut up!" Makarov shouts enlarging his fist and crushing Natsu.

"I know where to go to get to the Soul Society." Ichigo says, "First we have to get to Urahara-san's place. He will send us through the Senkaimon to get to the Soul Society."

**2 Days Later At Urahara Shop**

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo shouts as the group enters the shop. Suddenly he gets smacked in the stomach by a broom.

"The boss is downstairs if you're looking for him Carrot-top." A boy with red hair shouts as if it was obvious.

"Oh, thanks Jinta!" Ichigo replies and tells everyone to jump into a hole in the floor. They all jump in and descend into darkness but suddenly find themselves in light. They are all in a desert like place and find a man in hat and clogs.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo calls out.

"I know Ichigo. It just got completed, the Senkaimon I mean." Urahara announces, "Now everyone, please pay attention closely. Once this gate opens, run. You will have 4 minutes. If you don't get there within 4 minutes you will be stuck there."

Then the old man opens the Gate and everyone jumps in. Ichigo leads and everyone else follows. Within 3 minutes everyone reaches the end and they are falling out of the sky. They land near the West Gate.

"Jidanbo! Can you open up?" Ichigo calls out to the giant in front of the Gate.

"Urahara-san told the Head Captain you were coming. I'll open up!" the giant answers and turns around. Slowly he lifts the Gate and the group enters. They run through and find themselves in a maze. Ichigo guilds them and they finally find themselves at a gigantic building 3 times the size of the Fairy Tail Guild. It had the mark that meant 1.

"Wow." Natsu and Gray proclaim.

"We're going in there." Ichigo shouts to the group. As they run through the huge building they pass through many rooms and finally find themselves in a large room filled with 11 people in it. They all wore a black kimono like Ichigo and had a white jacket on top.

"They are the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Toshiro and Ukitake-san are absent though." Ichigo whispers.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Do I see this as an act of betrayal?" the old man in the chair questioned. His beard was long and unlike the other captains, he had a staff instead of a katana.

"Screw betrayal." Ichigo replied, "Didn't Ukitake-san and Kyouraku-san tell you Fairy Tail was going to participate in stopping the 2 worlds from fusing? Well anyways, they are sending these guys."

"I see." The old man responded. Afterwards the meeting ended and the Captains and the Fairy Tail members introduced themselves. The Fairy Tail members were to stay in the Squad 1 and Squad 8 barracks before they were to stop the 2 worlds from fusing. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy stayed in the Squad 1 Barracks and Erza, Wendy and Carla stayed in the Squad 8 Barracks.

**At the Squad 1 Barracks**

"So huge…" Natsu mumbled looking at the size of the room they were going to sleep in. The room was gigantic with the smell of green tea. It had flower pattern walls with 4 large beds in it. Natsu runs into the room and hops into a bed. Gray and Happy does the same. Lucy instead turned to face the Squad Member that escorted them to their room.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here." Lucy says.

"It is fine. You need to rest before the battle begins." The Squad Member replies in a friendly way and leaves the room. Natsu, Gray and Happy jumped playfully on the beds. Lucy, who was tired, just hopped in bed and slept. Slowly Natsu, Gray and Happy become tired as well and sleep.

**At the Squad 8 Barracks**

"What a lovely room." Erza remarks while walking in the room they're going to sleep in. This room was smaller than the one in Squad 1 but it was still large. The walls were pink there were 2 windows unlike Squad 1's room. There were 3 beds in this room.

"Thank you very much." Wendy says facing Shunsui and bowing.

"Oh, no. It's fine. This room is for guests. Every Squad has one." Shunsui explains, "Do any of you drink? We could go and drink some sake."

"I sorry but we don't drink." Erza replies stepping forward.

"Oh that's a shame then. Well, good night." Shunsui says leaving the room. Erza, Wendy and Carla all find a bed to sleep in and rest for the day.

**The Next Day at the Captains Meeting**

"We will assign people to go as well from the Soul Society." The Head Captain announces, "The Captain of Squad 2, the Captain of Squad 3, the Captain of Squad 7 and the Captain of Squad 11 will go. The Lieutenants of your Squads will accompany you four."

"Yes." Soi Fon, Rose and Komamura reply all together bowing.

"Hell yeah!" Zaraki screams.

"The Captain of Squad 12 will track down the source of this energy. The Squad 4 members that will be chosen by the Captain of Squad 4, will go to heal the wounded when the time comes." The Head Captain turns to face Unohana, "Chose four members from your squad."

"Yes. I will send the 7th Seat, 13th seat, 15th seat and the 18th seat to go." Unohana says nodding.

"That is all for the Captain's Meeting!" the Head Captain finishes as the Captain's leave the room. At that instant a familiar spiritual pressure hit the Soul Society. Many Soul Reapers, both seated and non-seated, lost consciousness. The Captains and the Soul Reapers that were still conscious faced towards the sky. The spiritual pressure was fused of Soul Reapers and Hollows. Even the Fairy Tail members looked towards the sky.

In the air they could see Aizen, Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

**It is Aizen!**

**I might update a bit slower.**


End file.
